Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a document analysis system, a document analysis apparatus, and a document analysis method for analyzing a document and presenting a storage destination candidate of the document and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, fields such as law farms which handle a large amount of paper documents use multifunction. peripherals including scanners and scanning functions to classify and store electronic documents obtained by scanning paper documents in related storage destinations. Regarding storage destinations of electronic data of paper documents obtained by scanning, methods have been discussed. in which operators select the storage destinations by manually specifying and/or using histories storage destinations used in the past and bookmarks registered in advance.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 201/0002863 discusses a method for printing information for specifying a storage destination in advance on a paper document as a scanning target using a bar code and the like, reading the information at the time of scanning, and storing a scanned image in the specified storage destination.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0061221 discusses a technique for analyzing a text included in a document to search. for folders appropriate for the document and storing the document in a folder selected by a user from among the searched storage destination. candidates. More specifically, a feature of the text included in the document is compared with an average of features of documents stored in the folder to enumerate storage destination candidates appropriate for storage destinations.
On the other hand, there are following issues in a system in which an image processing apparatus (or a scanner) transmits electronic data of a scanned document to an analysis server, and the analysis server searches storage destination candidates by analyzing the received electronic data of the document. When a scanned document includes many pages, it takes a long time to transmit. electronic data from the image processing apparatus to the analysis server. Further, when the electronic data of the document includes many pages, it takes a long time for analysis processing of the electronic data, and it also takes a long time to present storage destination candidates appropriate for the document to a user.